yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Pace
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = male | anime deck = * Skull of Fire * Speed Accel | wc09deck = Wheel on Fire! | wc10deck = Burning Speed | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Hunter Pace, known as Mukuro Enjo in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Hunter dresses in biker gear and adopts a similar attitude. In the dub, Hunter has a Texan accent and usually pleads for mercy when he is about to lose. Biography Hunter was once the Duel Monsters world champion. He defeated opponents including Tatsuya Jyouchi, Esper Rouba, Ghost Takarazuka, Maizuru Kujyaku, Insector Hakata and Dinosaur Hakozaki, but lost to Pirates Keith. (These names are all mockeries of characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Their mention was excluded from the English anime). Hunter faced Jack as the challenger in an attempt to take Jack's title of King, but was unsuccessful. After the Turbo Duel, the MC commented that Hunter had been doing well at the start of the Duel, but Jack snatched the microphone and claimed to have not been playing at full power the whole way through, in order to put on a better show. Hunter became burning to overthrow Jack and got another chance to face him in a title Duel. On Hunter's first turn he lowered Jack's Life Points to 1000 and planned to win next turn. However Jack mocked Hunter's dueling, calling it luck. Jack turned the Duel around and won on his next turn. When the Fortune Cup was held, Hunter saw another chance to face Jack. He brook into the stadium and disguises himself as a security. He eavesdropped on Lazar and Shira, hearing that Shira will be facing Yusei Fudo, who unbeknownst to the public defeated Jack. Afterwards Hunter mugged Shira and stole his cloths to disguise as him and enter the tournament. He masquerades as Shira and faces Yusei, quickly revealing his true identity. Rex Goodwin thinks that this could be interesting and allows the Duel to continue. Although Hunter lost the Duel, he was happy with the results, considering it to be the best Duel he has ever had. Manga biography A silhouette of Hunter is seen when Lazar explains the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, he smiles greedily as Rex Goodwin mentions that the D1 Grand Prix shall be a contest for riches. Deck Anime Hunter plays Burning Skull Decks. The first one he uses is called "Skull of Fire". One of its main features is a very strong combo involving "Burning Skull Head" and "Skull Flame". In episode 1 of the Japanese anime, a data screen of Enjo's Skull of Fire/Burning Skull Deck, shows a list of opponent's he's faced, all of whom have names similar to characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh!. For the Fortune Cup, he creates the more powerful "Speed Accel" Deck with a more potent strategy. He still uses his old Monsters, but also uses a series of Trap Cards that let him manipulate his own Speed Counters, letting him continually gain more of them. He also uses Speed Spells and Traps that depend on him having more Speed Counters than his opponent. In this Duel, he also reveals his most powerful Monster, "Speed King - Skull Flame". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, he uses a Zombie Turbo Deck, titled "Wheel on Fire!" Video games Stardust Accelerator Reverse of Arcadia References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters